Randomness Proximity
by For The Worst
Summary: Saat 800 kata yang mengandung unsur keanehan sekaligus masuk akal saling berbenturan. Sebuah cerita seru yang singkatpun terkisahkan.


"Nggh…!" Suara aneh keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak bisa bernafas.

Nafasku tak bisa berbohong, Sena terlalu cepat memasukkannya ke mulutku. Aku menyuruhnya mengeluarkannya dengan sinyal tangan, dia menurutiku. "Sena, masih terlalu cepat."

Saat ini saya berada di ranjang, tiduran dengan baju yang minim. Piyamaku terbuka dua kancing bagian atas dan celanaku semakin longgar kebawah, semuanya basah karena aku terlalu bersemangat dan mengeluarkan lebih banyak keringat seperti biasanya.

"Maaf Suzuna, apakah caraku salah?" Tanya Sena, matanya berkata kalau dia benar-benar khawatir. Diluar hujan dan kami hanya berdua diruangan ini.

Pikiranku segera berpikir kemana-mana, meskipun kita sudah pernah melakukannya sekali, dan ini kali keduanya kita melakukannya, Aku masih saja malu.

"Baiklah Suzuna, kita mulai lagi." Dia mendekatkannya lagi kedekat mulutku. "Aah," dia meminaku memasukkannya ke mulutku, aku mengikutinya dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku.

"Nggh…"

.

.

.

Pahit.

Aku bisa merasakannya. Cairan putih kental dan lengket yang pahit sekali. Inikah rasa dari Sena yang dia banggakan? Kalau begitu harus kutelan habis.

Glug, glug, glug.

Cairan itu lengket di tenggorokanku, lidahku seakan mati rasa dan mataku berkunang-kunang.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri Suzuna." Sena berkata, "Kalau kau tidak kuat mengatasi rasanya, kau bisa muntahkan saja, nanti aku bersihkan."

Aku menggeleng. "Tapi bukankah susah membuatnya Sena?" Jariku menyentuh dada Sena dan dengan gesit menuju tangan Sena melewati pundak dan lengannya. Kupegang tangan yang memegangnya, dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Lagipula kau sudah susah payah membuat bubur ini Sena." Aku menjilat beberapa bubur yang tersisa diluar bibirku. "Aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau menolongku dikala aku sedang demam, Sena." Kusandarkan kepalaku kedadanya.

"Lain waktu, kau pasti mau menolongku lagi kan? Denga buburmu itu?"

Sena menaruh mangkuk bubur yang ada di genggamanku dan genggamannya ke atas meja dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

Di hari hujan itu, semuanya berlalu lambat.

Saat hujan masih berlangsung kami melakukan ini dan itu.

Ini maksudnya menghabiskan bubur, dan itu maksudnya bermain game.

Kami bersenang-senang bermain selama hujan mengizinkan suara kita tidak terdengar. Beberapa kali diriku merasa panas didekatnya, dan setiap kali tubuh kami bersentuhan, sesuatu selalu keluar dengan sensasi yang luar biasa.

"Ngh…"

Selalu itu yang keluar.

Saat hujan berhenti kakakku masuk ke kamarku, dan menemukanku dan Sena saling bertumpukan antara satu dan lainnya di lantai. Dibawahku ada papan main twister, dan kami memainkan strip twister, permainan dimana yang kalah harus melepaskan sebagian baju dan celananya jika mau bermain lagi.

…Dan Sena selalu kalah.

Saat itu kakakku bersujud, dengan muka super serius dia melihat kearah Sena.

"Tolong jaga Adikku."

Dia berdiri, dan keluar dari kamarku sambil membungkuk.

"Silahkan lanjutkan." Katanya sebelum menutup pintu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti sebelum orangtuamu masuk?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan sampai orangtuaku masuk?"

Sena menggeleng.

"Nanti dikira kita sedang melakukan ini itu."

Aku nyengir.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bertanggung jawab, iyakan?"

Sena tertawa lemah, dan menyerah tak bisa berkutik.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau mau kubelikan apa Suzuna?"

Jawabannya sudah jelas kan?

"Cincin pernikahan!" Kukatakan sekeras-kerasnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan kakakku, ayahku dan ibuku masuk dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan cahaya, mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sama.

"No! Suzuna!"

Jadi kubalas dengan

"Yes! Family!"

Aku mengambil Sena dan memutarkannya kea rah keluargaku. Ayah dan Ibuku menggelak seranganku, tetapi kakakku sepertinya sudah mati karena dia mental menembus tembok kayu kamarku dan terbang ke ujung horizon.

"Kak Taki pasti kembaliiiiiiii…!"

Ting.

Setelah itu aku dan keluargaku bertengkar 3 hari dan 3 malam. Dalam kesibukkan mereka mengokang senjata Aku lari ke rumah kak Mamo..

Jam 3 pagi aku mengetok pintu, dan Kak Mamo sedang bermesraan dengan Kak You-nii. Keduanya saling melecehkan bentuk fisik dan kepintaran satu sama lain, tetapi itulah cara mereka bermesraan.

…sepertinya sih.

Aku menjelaskan keadaanku dan Sena yang sedang menjadi kuda pangkuanku akan kejadian dengan ayah dan ibuku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berikan Afterservice untuk si cebol sialan ini!" Teriak Hiruma sambil membawa senapan AK-47 dan menembakkan peluru BB kearah ayah dan ibuku yang membawa seluruh armada perang kepolisian Deimon.

"Kak Mamo, aku takut." Aku sungguh, sungguh takut kemana perang ini akan menuju.

Pundakku ditepuk kak Mamo, yang dengan kerennya mengeluarkan sebuah Rocket Launcher sambil melihat kearah armada perang yang luar biasa banyaknya itu. Dia membidikkan pelurunya dan seolah-olah dia sakti, dia melakukan senyum setan Hiruma.

"Aku adalah pembantu rumah tangga tersakti di Jagad Raya! Mamori Anezaki!" Dia meluncurkan roket itu dan berhasil membuat armada perang musuh kocar-kacir dibuatnya.

Perang ini berlangsung selama sebulan.

Kubu Hiruma dan mamori serta Kubu Ayah dan Ibu sama-sama menghilang dari muka bumi. Mereka melancarkan sebuah bom atom dan akhirnya menghancurkan bumi. Kami semua harus pergi dari planet bumi yang terkena radiasi dan mengungsi ke stasiun luar angkasa DEIMON.

Disana kami menikah dan hidup bahagia di sebuah rumah yang bertingkat dan mempunyai halaman yang luas, karena kami satu-satunya manusia yang masih hidup disana.

Setidaknya kami bisa tinggal dengan damai dan membuat kehidupan baru.

Bersama Sena.


End file.
